Between a Man and a Butterfly
by amaha
Summary: Batas di antara keduanya tipis, namun tetap saja, Sasuke membiarkan dirinya bermimpi. —N.S


warning: vague mention of sex. and title is unrelated unless you squint. hard.

* * *

><p><em>He can hear the city around him, a hundred people breathing, weighing down the silence with their dreams.<em>

* * *

><p>Kadang ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada kekasihmu berhasil meraih cita-citanya.<p>

Misalnya, Naruto.

Pria rambut kuning mencuat itu terduduk di kursi yang ia impikan, cengirannya lebar dan pipinya memerah walaupun garis-garis cakaran itu tetap (dan selalu) akan ada di sana. Kakashi mendesah, menyerah dalam bujukannya untuk menyeret mantan muridnya itu untuk pergi ke rapat diplomasi pertamanya dibandingkan dengan 'mendekor ruangan Hokage ini dan mengotorinya dengan berbungkus-bungkus ramen kosong'.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum.

Tentu senyumnya tidak kelihatan bagi mata awam yang hanya bisa memandang ke topeng kucing ANBU-nya, namun Naruto, dengan mata briliannya seolah menembus lembar topeng itu dan melihat senyum Sasuke. Ia mengeluh, menuding bahwa Sasuke kini menertawakannya. Kakashi bahkan terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke yang berdiri dalam diam di pojok ruangan itu ternyata bisa _tersenyum_, sejak pertama kalinya ia kembali. Senyum pertama Sasuke.

Malam itu, tanpa ragu-ragu setelah semua pegawai kantor hokage pulang ke kediaman mereka yang menjentikkan lampu di remang-remang desa, Naruto mendorong Sasuke ke dinding kosong terdekat dan mulai merampas ciuman darinya. Nafas mereka bertalu-talu di telinga Sasuke ketika ia merasakan jari-jari Naruto yang kasar dan gemetar bergegas membuka kancing bajunya.

Sasuke telah memahami banyak jenis cinta.

Cinta yang dipenuhi kebencian. Jenis cinta yang satu ini paling ia kutuk keberadaannya, karena cinta edan itu membuat kebencian sebagai ilusinya sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa dibalik permukaan, ada sepotong cinta terakhir untuknya. Perasaan sayangnya pada Itachi, terpendam dibawah hempasan gravitasi dan sesekali deburan ombak yang membawa air dan garam di atas lukanya. Itachi pergi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, namun senyumnya masih terpatri di ruang memori tersendiri dalam kepala Sasuke. Kadang ia menarik wajahnya dan mencoba senyum itu di depan kaca, dan ia selalu gagal. Cinta memang menyedihkan.

Dan bila demikian, Sasuke tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus menamai cintanya kepada Naruto.

Tentu, mereka telah berusaha mencoba membunuh satu-sama-lain sejak lama. Sejak mereka berdua masih bocah, sejak Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Naruto dengan kesepian di matanya. Sejak pertama kali kilat terbentuk di genggamannya dan rasengan beradu pacu pada ritme yang sama, dan mulai dari sumpah serapah untuk menyeretnya _pulang_ hingga permohonan lirih agar Sasuke, _pulang_.

Ia pulang.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto sebahagia itu ketika ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki ke daratan Konoha (tanpa maksud ingin membantai orang, Naruto terkecuali).

Ketika angin ribut bisik-bisik menyebar ke seantero desa itu mulai teredam, walaupun butuh waktu hingga beberapa tahun untuk itu, toh akhirnya Sasuke tidak lagi berusaha menahan dirinya setiap kali Naruto menggedor pintu mansion terasing Uchiha dan menyeretnya ke stan ramen. Mereka makan. Berdua. Atau bertiga. Atau berempat. Kemudian malamnya Naruto akan mendorong Sasuke mundur ke dalam rumah dengan sesuatu yang dinamai bibir mereka bertemu, tangan mereka bergegas seolah dikejar sesuatu untuk melepas baju satu sama lain dan mereka terengah-engah ingin menjadi satu. Sesi-sesi tersebut cukup menyenangkan; bila tidak dianggap kasar. Mereka berdua adalah pria yang sudah berhenti tumbuh sejak lama. Tidak perlu ada lagi delik hormon remaja telah menguasai tingkah-laku mereka; mereka berdua hanyalah _Sasuke_ dan _Naruto_ yang berteman. Teman dalam wujud apapun.

Mungkin ada seserpihan lain cinta yang tertinggal untuknya. Kali ini tidak diselubungi kebencian, namun tenung dari iris biru yang menatapnya dan menenggelamkannya untuk jatuh bebas dari langit.

* * *

><p>Kadang Sasuke bermimpi.<p>

Ia bermimpi Naruto dan dirinya masih muda dan tidak ada Orochimaru maupun Madara dalam masa muda mereka; hanya ada dirinya dan dirinya yang lain (karena mereka hanyalah satu yang terpisahkan kulit dan kulit-).

Mimpi-mimpi itu indah. Terkadang Sasuke terbangun, di tengah gurun yang tadinya tempat klan Uchiha dibantai dan kini sunyi senyap, dan celananya basah. Bahkan Naruto tidak sedang tidur di tempatnya.

Kadang ia bermimpi agar Naruto tidak menjadi Hokage saja. (Tentu, mantel Yondaime dengan pola api itu terlihat gagah dan kontras dengan matanya yang biru, namun) Ia lebih memilih Naruto bertopeng sepertinya, karena _sungguh tidak adil_, ia dapat menyaksikan setiap ekspresi Naruto dengan jelas hampir seperti hak spesial tersendiri, sementara Sasuke hanyalah makhluk dibalik topengnya yang kaku. Ia merasa bukan seperti manusia—mungkin, bukan manusia yang lagi utuh, karena sedikit dari dirinya pelan-pelan dilem kembali oleh Naruto dan sifat keras kepalanya.

Ia lebih (ingin) memilih Naruto untuk terjun bebas bersamanya ke tempat-tempat berbahaya, menyelinap dan menghilang, melakukan misi bersama, merasakan uap-uap petualangan, daripada berdiri di sini dan memanggilnya _Hokage-sama_ dan melihat Naruto kadang begitu rapuh dibalik tembok Konoha yang belum tentu tidak akan runtuh.

Ia sudah sering menyaksikan dahi Naruto berkerut, berpikir keras (-_si bodoh itu tidak punya kapasitas otak yang mencukupi, terkadang-)_ atau termenung menatap hamparan desanya dan ancaman-ancaman yang mendorongnya dari belakang; tatapan kecewa Naruto ketika ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak terjun langsung dan menyelamatkan desanya; dan berbagai momen hening lain dimana Sasuke tidak yakin harus memakai bahasa vulgar apalagi untuk membuat Naruto tersentak dari ekspresi yang ia tidak cocok pakai di wajahnya.

Menjadi Hokage membuat Naruto terkurung di sebuah sangkar emas, kadang termenung-menung ketika ia harus melangkah mengirim berbagai ninja muda (anak-anak) ke medan perang, atau membuat keputusan menghabisi suatu desa, atau mengatasi semua beban yang menghantamnya dan membuat punggungnya tiap hari kelihatan ringkih.

Menjadi Hokage juga mengajarkan Naruto untuk memakai ekspresi-ekspresi aneh yang tidak pernah ia pakai sebelumnya.

Sasuke merinding.

Contohnya, kini Naruto sedang ter_senyum_ dan bertanya kepada Sasuke, apa ada yang salah hingga Sasuke memelototinya.

Senyum itu menggelikan.

_Kau berubah_, Sasuke mendeklarasikan fakta itu seolah mereka sedang berbicara tentang cuaca. _Kau berubah menjadi bajingan besar yang berusaha tersenyum_. _Hapus senyum itu dari wajahmu yang jelek dan perbuatlah sesuatu._

Senyum Naruto menghilang, kerutan di dahinya dan ekspresi kesal yang biasa menelesat mendominasinya kembali. Sasuke melepaskan nafas yang tidak sadar telah ia tahan.

Naruto kemudian membanting sesuatu dan mulai menjerit tentang betapa tua bangka yang harus ia hadapi tiap hari kini meminta kenaikan uang pensiun; atau si ini sedang ribut disebelah ruangan bercumbu dengan si itu hingga ia ingin pindah kantor; dan si anu sedang pergi berbuat misi padahal masih berutang janji mentraktirnya ramen—

* * *

><p>Kali ini Sasuke bermimpi lagi. Mereka berdua hanyalah penduduk Konoha biasa yang hidup dengan gampang, tertawa setiap hari seperti dalam cerita-cerita. Kemudian ada rentetan memori yang bukan miliknya namun miliknya juga pada waktu yang bersamaan—ada Naruto dan dirinya di kota-kota tak dikenal, kota-kota di masa depan dimana mereka berdua bisa bersama.<p>

Mimpi itu indah.

Sasuke berbalik diatas futonnya dan menyusun rencana untuk menyelundupkan _Hokage-sama_ ke desa untuk berjalan-jalan, namun ilusi itu buyar seketika ia tidak merasa ada tubuh penghangat lagi disebelahnya.

Ia membuka matanya, dan dengan secepat kilat dan hampir tak bernafas; melesat ke menara Hokage tempat ia merasakan cakra Naruto. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dari terengah-engah ketika ia menemukan Naruto; di keremangan ruang kerjanya dan _masih hidup_ terdiam menatap dinding kaca yang menghantarkan seluruh Konoha ke kakinya.

Sasuke ingin membuka mulut dan mengutuk Naruto, namun lidahnya kelu.

_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _tanya Sasuke letih. Ia sudah merasakan ANBU lain di kejauhan akan segera datang, dan waktunya sempit.

_Aku, _

Naruto mengangkat jari-jarinya yang kurus dan menyentuh kaca itu, seolah memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri.

_-bermimpi_.

Sasuke bersiap untuk menyelubungi kehadiran mereka berdua dengan rintangan cakra, karena sungguh, ia ingin menghantam Naruto keras-keras sekarang namun tidak yakin apa ia ingin mendengarkan cerita mimpi Naruto terlebih dahulu.

_Aku juga bermimpi_, Sasuke mendesah. Bibirnya hampir tak bergerak. Untuk beberapa saat lampu-lampu desa di kejauhan membebani mereka berdua yang tak sanggup berkata-kata.

* * *

><p>Belakangan Sasuke tahu, atau entah dari mana ia tahu, karena ia merasa seharusnya ia tidak tahu, tapi ia hanya <em>tahu<em>.

Mimpi Naruto terdiri dari api yang bergulung-gulung dan menyesap angkasa, dan langit pun tidak biru lagi. Tak satupun batu dibiarkan berada di atas batu lainnya, desa itu rata dengan tanah diantara amukan monster-monster dan cakra yang menyabit-nyabitnya untuk turun dan melakukan sesuatu. Namun Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Nafasnya sesak. Ia menyesap darah dan air mata seisi desa itu tanpa ampun, dan mantel Yondaime itu terbakar di punggungnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa ia harus berharap agar ia bermimpi kembali, atau menghadapi kenyataan.

Kadang, mimpi itu bisa menjadi riak-riak apa yang begitu dashyat terjadi di masa depan. Ia tidak yakin darimana ia mendengarnya, namun Sasuke ingin meyakini bahwa di suatu celah waktu, ada dunia lain dimana ia dan Naruto bisa bersama, bukan dihalangi tembok transparan seperti ini.

Mimpi Naruto berangsur menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

><p>Selalu ada desas-desus.<p>

_Tentu_, gerutu Naruto. _Desa ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang berjalan dan hidup dan kau tidak bisa melarang mereka untuk tidak berbicara_.

Sasuke menelan sedikit egonya dan kembali terdiam.

Sesuai apa yang diperingati oleh mata-mata mereka, beberapa desa terlihat sedang membangun konspirasi untuk melawan Konoha. Entah apa yang dipikirkan anjing-anjing itu setelah apa yang telah Konoha tidak bantu untuk mereka.

Selain itu, Naruto juga tidak bisa tidur belakangan. Segel di perutnya itu pun pelan-pelan melemah seiring senja demi senja ia terdiam terus di depan tempat favoritnya dan hobi barunya; menatap desa ke kejauhan. Entah yang diperhatikan Naruto adalah kaki langit atau cahaya yang pelan-pelan tenggelam dan bergantikan lampu yang berkedap-kedip seperti kunang-kunang, Sasuke tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, mereka berdua tidak sedang bermimpi, maupun sering bermimpi belakangan. Tidur mereka kosong dan sekedar memejamkan mata tidak lebih dari satu jam- Sasuke harus bergegas terseok menjalani misi-misi yang makin lama makin gila; sementara Naruto terbenam dalam berbagai pertemuan maupun urusan tersendiri.

Suatu malam, seperti salah satu dari malam-malam lain, Sasuke berdiri di puncak sebuah pohon tua di hutan Konoha dan memandang kesekitar. Rekannya menyalakan riak-riak cakra untuk mendeteksi kehadirannya dan ANBU lain yang berpatroli dari sisi lain desa, dan Sasuke terdiam.

Bibirnya kering, dan matanya sayu. Ia berpikir apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan kini, ketika senja sudah berakhir dan malam jatuh ke atas mereka. Sudah berhari-hari ia tidak bertemu Naruto.

Kemudian, gemerisik di sela-sela pepohonan membangunkannya dari mimpi singkatnya. Sasuke menyiapkan berbagai serangan dalam seketika, sontak tegang karena ia tidak merasakan apapun - aura cakra _siapapun_, bahkan ketika matanya berubah menjadi merah darah.

_Yang ia lihat dari masa depan adalah-_

Ia bahkan tidak sempat berkutik ketika sebuah lengan kekar menghantam dan mencekiknya ke leher dinding desa. Bercak darah berlarian dari mulutnya, namun Sasuke tak bernafas ketika ia menghujamkan kunai berisi racun sementara tangan lainnya mengaktifkan chidori. Badan itu langsung lemas. Yang menyerangnya hanyalah bayangan hitam yang begitu mirip manusia… namun bukan manusia. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai jantung.

Sasuke semilisekon detik terlambat dalam menghancurkan hanya tiga perempat dari bayangan-bayangan gelap ninja-bukan-manusia itu. Sisanya melesat, menembus dirinya, atau menusuk dengan belati dan meninggalkan beberapa sarafnya mati, dan Sasuke kini merasa ada api neraka yang membakarnya, dan ia hanya bisa menjejakkan kaki kembali ke tanah sebelum mengirim pesan kilat ke semua ANBU. _Tolong_, isi pesannya.

* * *

><p>Dunia meledak.<p>

Dalam arti apapun, dunia pun buyar tepat di depan mata dan tubuhnya yang gigih walaupun setiap incinya menjerit akan rasa sakit tak terperikan. Sharingan itu berputar-putar lemah.

Merah.

Bukan pertanda bagus.

Semuanya merah.

Ledakan di kejauhan namun cukup untuk menembus gendang telinganya. Api. Banyak sekali api, dan kemudian dinding Konoha itu runtuh-

Apa yang menciprat kini ke wajahnya adalah darah-?

Pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi oleh satu pikiran yang jelas diantara dengung yang menghantam kepalanya berulang-ulang, seolah sejuta orang kini berteriak dalam waktu yang bersamaan (-_atau mungkinkah itu kenyataan? Apa diantara jeritan itu ada jeritan teman-temannya?-) _–ia harus kembali ke sisi Naruto. Naruto adalah benang merah terakhir yang mengikatnya ke kenyataan, dan benang itu kini terasa begitu ringkih.

Sasuke menyeret kakinya yang kini mulai mati rasa, di antara hujan seribu serpihan yang jatuh dari langit serta bau api- dan berdoa agar sekali ini jurusnya langsung membawanya ke sisi Naruto dan _ia masih hidup-_

Kini ia tidak lagi berada dalam hutan. Ia di dalam kantor Hokage tempat Naruto berada yang diterangi kobaran api yang melanda desa itu. Darah mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya namun ia berdiri dan menyiapkan yang terakhir dari dirinya. Sharingan itu diaktifkan hingga ke persentase keseratus bahkan lebih- untuk melihat dunia dalam merah dan Naruto, dengan ekspresi pucat pasi dan berusaha menghantam semua bayangan setan itu. Ia terlihat gentar dengan pemandangan Sasuke berlumuran darah seperti itu. _Bodoh_.

_Bodohbodohbodoh_bodoh—

Tanpa buang waktu kini desa senja itu berubah menjadi suatu medan perang. Sasuke bertanya dalam diamnya dan setiap kali ujung pedangnya bertemu dengan bayangan lain; apakah ini yang dirasakan semua orang ketika mereka berperang? Selama ini ia merasa telah melalui begitu banyak perang dengan dirinya maupun orang lain untuk memperebutkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak nyata.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Ia berperang bukan untuk dirinya sendiri; walaupun menara Hokage perlahan runtuh dan sosok-demi-sosok perlahan roboh ke tanah, namun Sasuke menemukan dirinya menyingkirkan mayat itu ke tempat yang tak terjangkau jilatan api. Ia tetap bertahan.

Semua orang terengah-engah, jeritan menjadi pengiring di sela-sela pemandang merah dimana Konoha malam itu terbakar; semua orang ingin menyelamatkan hidup kekasih mereka dan rela mati dalam kobaran merah itu. Bodoh.

Ini bukanlah Konoha; ini neraka. Sasuke kini bermandikan darah dan ia terpaksa bertarung diantara apa yang tadinya reruntuhan (kini rata dengan tanah-) dengan berbagai ninja kelas S namun tak bernyawa itu terus menderu seperti ombak. Sepertinya mereka adalah prajurit yang dibangkitkan lagi. Ironis. Seseorang sepertinya telah berhasil menghidupkan kembali yang sudah mati, dan membuat mereka lebih mati lagi untuk mati dalam membunuh orang-orang yang seharusnya belum mati.

Di antara asap dan kobaran, kadang Sasuke menginjak tubuh-tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa, yang kali ini tidak dikenalnya, mungkin mereka penduduk desa, dan tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk menguras akal apakah mayat itu bisa ia jadikan senjata sementara persediaannya bersama cakranya hampir redup. Ia tidak merasakan tungkainya lagi, semuanya bergerak atas dasar reflex dan ingatan daripada perintah dari dirinya sendiri. Ia hampir tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali hitam dan merah. Dan panas yang membakar. Api yang membakar Konoha itu bukan api biasa.

Ia merasakan cakra Naruto kini meliar tidak jauh daripadanya, Kyuubi meraung-raung diantara jeritan seluruh desa itu. Api tidak bisa mengalahkan api, namun sepertinya Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menghancurkan sumber dari begundal yang meruntuhkan orang-orang tercintanya itu selain untuk menghancurkan. Mengambil risiko. Demi darah yang sudah tertumpah.

Sasuke terhempas ke tanah dan seorang dari ninja hitam itu; menatap dirinya dengan mata yang kosong dan hendak menghujamkan kunainya ke jantung Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengaktifkan sedikit api yang diambilnya dari gulungan disekitarnya dan membakar wajah apa yang seharusnya menjadi mayat ninja itu dan teriakan lain pun kini menghiasi angkasa.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat.

Diantara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, meredam jeritan dan seruan desa itu, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Sedikit. Tetes-tetes keringat bercampur darah terasa asin dan pahit. Lukanya panas dihantam api dan lagi, Kyuubi yang kini hampir mendominasi kesadaran Naruto meraung kembali di kejauhan-

Sasuke tidak tahu darimana ia mendapat tenaga untuk berdiri kembali dan melesat ke sisi Naruto yang sudah mengalahkan ninja terakhir di radiusnya, namun kini hampir bukan lagi Naruto yang ia tahu, walaupun Naruto yang sudah berubah dan hanya setengah ia tahun, apabila bukan seekor monster yang lapar; yang memiliki kendali atas api yang membakar orang-orang dan bisa saja, besok Konoha hanya tinggal kenangan.

Sasuke berdiri lunglai, bajunya robek dan ia juga merasakan segelintir perasaannya yang kini meninggalkannya juga robek menjadi serpihan.

_Naruto_, ia memanggil. Ia bisa merasakan seseorang berusaha mengambil akar-akar hutan dan mengaktifkan jurus kayu untuk menenangkan Kyuubi. Ia tidak peduli. Tidak bisa membedakan mana yang berupa keringat darahnya atau air mata. Kyuubi tidak punya ampun dan meraung, menakutinya, mengibas ekornya yang sudah muncul lima dan menghancurkan sisa-sisa dari apa yang tadinya menara Hokage. Kini Sasuke benar-benar sendirian di lautan api—_neraka _ini disertai rekannya yang mungkin sudah pergi. Pergi.

Jurus kayu itu tak kuasa menerobos lautan api di konoha. _Ha._ Desa api. Apa sepantasnya dan sudah seharusnya diisi dengan api seperti ini?

Naruto nyaris tak memiliki wujud lagi di selubung kyuubi itu, namun Sasuke mempertaruhkan segalanya dan berusaha-

Sulur-sulur kayu itu kini meliar, meraih kaki Kyuubi dan menjeratnya. Ekor Kyuubi berangsur menghilang diiringi jeritan kesakitannya. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu lagi mengapa ia tersenyum.

Ketika Naruto hampir kembali ke wujudnya semula; walaupun itu mengambil waktu dan nafas dan bulir-bulir darah Sasuke yang kini menghilang ke tanah. Ia ingin menyentuhnya sekali saja.

Ada sekelibat warna biru di mata merah mereka yang saling bertemu, dan tanpa mempedulikan apapun, jeritan Kakashi atau Sakura atau Sai atau siapapun dibalik itu semua, Sasuke meraih dengan tenaga terakhirnya untuk sesuatu, _sesuatu dari Naruto_ yang harus dibawanya sebelum ia pergi-

Jari-jarinya yang hampir tak berlapis kulit lagi menarik kalung hokage pertama itu di leher Naruto dan menariknya putus.

Untuk sesaat, kembali suara-suara desa itu yang telah ia dengarkan sepanjang senja bersama Naruto kembali memutar dirinya kembali didalam telinga Sasuke. Matanya yang kini tak berpenglihatan kembali ke warnanya semula, hitam, dan ia hanya bisa melihat hitam, walaupun diantara keremangan tersebut ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang menangis seolah. _Seseorang baru saja mati untukmu, Dobe?_ Sasuke ingin tertawa histeris ketika jari-jarinya merapat dalam menggenggam serpihan kalung Naruto. Miliknya yang terakhir.

Si pirang itu kini mengguncangnya, menginfuskan hembusan cakra yang berkobar, seperti api, seperti elemen Naruto, menyesap ke tubuh Sasuke yang rebah di tanah. Sudah terlambat. Ia pelan-pelan terangkat dan rasanya ringan, ringan sekali, rasa sakitnya tumpul dan _Naruto, **Dobe,** simpan air matamu itu untuk desa ini_- semua orang itu tidak perlu menatapnya seperti itu, ia sudah merasa lebih baik-

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata yang teduh dan hitam, walaupun tak bisa menemukan wajah Naruto lagi di dalam kegelapan dan api semakin reda. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ke udara, membumbung tinggi, dan tenggelam dalam tidur abadi yang menyembuhkan semua luka-lukanya.<p>

Ia bermimpi.

* * *

><p><em>—amaha, 5.43 P.M<em>


End file.
